Henry's New Teacher
by Tashi110
Summary: Hi all, I have started this story but I'm not sure if i will continue with it, so up to the audience if they wish for me to keep going. Emma is a school teacher just new to Henry's school and Regina has retained her title of Mayor. Upon the first meeting the two feel an instant connection and things so just about how you would imagine, however, all may not be as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any character or any other derivative of ABC's Once Upon a Time. I have taken some creative liberties with the storyline so I hope that's okay with you guys. Basically everything is the same, Emma isn't new to town and there was no curse but magic simply exists and is known throughout the world; people have grown up with it and it's seen as pretty normal it's not really a central theme, I've kind of just put it there discretely. Also, just a heads up, this piece does put Robin in a terrible light, it doesn't represent what I really think of the character it's just for the storyline. Hope you enjoy_

Henry's New Teacher

The beginning of the school year always brought with it the same menial challenges but somehow every year it was as though they had not been tackled 12 months before. Storybrooke was, for once, bustling with some kind of a buzz that cold morning; children were all getting ready for their first days of school and with them rose the mayor of the small town.

On this day, for what felt like the hundredth in recent months, she wished that the sun might retreat back under the horizon and begged it to leave her alone for just a little longer. Normally rising no later than 6:30am, Regina had recently allowed herself sleep-ins and had opted to work from home rather than complete what had become arduous tasks like getting ready and going outside. These symptoms did not exist without cause, and it was this very reason that had kept Regina in bed for days, lonely for weeks and miserable for months.

None of this was lost on her son, Henry. He was perhaps the most observant person she had ever encountered and so when he, of his own accord, started the conversation with her about what had happened she was nothing but honest with him.

" _Mom… I just want you to know that I am trying to understand what you're going through and I know I'm just a kid but I'd like to be supportive if you need it."_

 _The Mayor was stunned by her son's words. Never had she expected to become so lucky as to have a son as mature and smart and brilliant as Henry._

" _Oh Henry, thank you. Thank you so much, that means the absolute world to me. I know that I've been distant and nothing like myself but I promise you I'm working on it. I'm sorry about what happened with Robin, I know you were very fond of him."_

" _Not anymore."_

 _Regina was shocked, Henry had taken such a liking to her former partner, the two had basically become inseparable in the first 6 months of them dating, let alone how they bonded in the last 6 years._

" _He broke your heart Mom and for that I can't see him how I used to."_

" _Henry…" Regina had no words for her son in that moment. All she could do was walk towards him and accept his embrace. She would never let herself truly realise the fear that she had harboured when Robin had left; the fear that Henry might have chosen to go with him. She loved her son but she had always felt as though as hard as she tried she always came up short in some way._

As the time drew closer and closer to the start of school for Henry, Regina convinced herself to get out of bed. 6 months ago, on this day, Robin Hood, the man she had convinced herself was the love of her life walked out of her home for the very last time. She thanked her luck every day that Henry was not there to see; that nobody was there to see it. Never had she wanted to appear that broken and small to anyone in her life.

 _It wasn't late but the sun had sunk low into the sky and the street lamps of Storybrooke were beginning to glow. Regina sat at her dining table with a glass of red wine in her hand, still dressed in her grey dress from the long day at work. Her black stockings were itching to be taken off and her feet were beginning to become uncomfortable in the black stilettos. But despite how awkward she was feeling, Regina knew that it would soon pass. As she heard Robin's car pull into the driveway she once again thanked her luck that Henry had a sleepover that night and downed the remainder of the red liquid in the tall, oversized wine glass. She stood, looking ever the regal woman that ran the town and slowly took steps towards the front door._

 _Had it been any other night and had it been any other lover they would have walked through the door and simply stared up at Regina as though she was the sun and would not have been able to think anything other than 'what a woman.' But, alas, it would not come to be for Regina and Robin._

 _The man entered and closed the door behind him, turning to see the Mayor standing before him, an empty wine glass dangling from her right hand, brushing against her dress. He put his bag down and removed his coat, placing it on the hooks beside the door._

" _You have 1 minute to explain yourself."_

" _Regina, don't be ridiculous."_

" _Excuse me."_

 _Robin looked up at the woman before him and although she had on a façade built of steel, he knew her well enough to see fear in her eyes._

" _I do not feel like having this conversation, or confrontation or whatever you seem to have planned."_

" _Don't you dare mock me. Now explain yourself or get out of my home."_

" _Regina…"_

" _Now."_

 _Frustration broke out on Robin's face and only for a moment did he think that he might be able to defend his actions. That thought was short-lived and instead he decided to let his annoyance rear its ugly head._

" _So I fucked her! What the hell does it matter as long as I come home to you after?!"_

" _You're a real sonofabitch, you know that."_

" _And you're a real frigid bitch, I don't even know how you got like this. Nothing about you has escaped from the monster that you always were and somehow even now when I look at you she is all I see. I would be glad to be rid of the both of you now that I've had my way."_

 _After having all day to run through everything that she had wanted to say, everything she decided needed to happen between the two of them, Regina had not prepared herself for how callous Robin would allow himself to become. For 6 years they had been happy, he had been happy. He was the best man that she had ever known and then it was as though he became discontent and things changed in less than a moment._

 _The night before, Regina had been to Grannies to pick up some dinner for herself; Robin had needed to stay back at work and so he had called her to apologise, wished her a good night and told her that he would be home late but that he couldn't wait until he was asleep beside her. And considering the moments inside Grannie's Regina had come to consider herself an idiot for believing him._

 _The room fell into silence upon Regina's arrival. Just as Regina walked in her phone began to ring and then ceased when Granny put the phone down. Normally the diner would have been in an uproar on a Friday night and perhaps then Regina would not have heard the distinct grunts of her lover in the back. She stopped in her tracks and looked at the old woman tending the diner who looked back at her with nothing but sorrow and regret._

 _The Mayor remained her cool and calm self and removed her coat, hung it on the hanger beside her and walked towards the rear of the establishment. Once she had ascertained that Robin was inside Room 3 she reached for the handle. The door was locked._

 _Just as Regina was about to embarrass herself and return to ask Granny for the key, Ruby turned up beside her, whispered 'I got you' and gently moved Regina out of the way. In a moment the door was off of its hinges after Ruby had attacked it with her whole body. She managed not to fall into the room and smiled a small smile to herself when she thought how cool that must have looked._

 _The noise from inside the room stopped and was replaced with a scream from the woman within. Regina heard Robin shout 'what the fuck' just before she stepped inside and revealed herself to the "couple"._

" _Regina…" It was Kathryn who spoke her name first. But when Regina looked at her the woman was silenced. She shuffled back towards the headboard; never had she seen such a look on Regina's face._

 _Deciding that the situation was not worth her time, let alone her words, the Mayor turned out of the room and walked back into the diner. Everyone turned back to their meals, trying to make it seem as though they weren't keeping all of their attention on the happenings within the small room._

 _Without a word Regina walked to the counter where her meal was waiting in front of Granny and when she picked it up she gave a small nod to the woman. Regina was grateful for the fact that the older woman had tried to tell her the truth. Regina was just too early._

 _Before Regina knew it, her reminiscence was over and her hand was raised, the wine glass clutched tightly within it, and then she let it go. The glass flew towards Robin and he moved out of the way just in time; it made contact with the door behind him and shattered onto the floor._

" _Get the fuck out of my house."_

 _The man didn't move to leave immediately, instead he looked shocked and for a moment took pause. He had grown so confident in the fact that Regina had grown to need him deeply in the years that they had been together that never did he think she would really do this, no matter his transgressions. And so he had taken advantage, not knowing her enough to realise how deeply she felt everything and how much it had taken for her to let herself fall in love with him. No, Robin had never truly known Regina; she would never have let him, nor anyone._

 _But Regina knew, better than Robin or Henry or anyone, that the depth that Robin knew her to was nothing compared to how she had truly wished to allow her lover to know her. Over the years Regina had allowed herself to fall into some kind of love with Robin, mostly because she adored how good he was to her son; but now it was time for her to let it go. She had let go of the belief that she might ever find some kind of 'true love' and now she was about to lose hope in love altogether._

 _With an elegant flick of her wrist Robin was pinned to the door. She took languid steps towards him that exuded with her power and brought her face close to his before she spoke._

" _Get the fuck out and never come back. Fuck you."_

 _The door opened behind him and she shoved him backwards with all of her physical strength, causing him to stumble backwards with surprise and fall down her porch steps. She turned into her home, flicked her wrist behind her and the door slammed shut. That was the last time she would ever see Robin; the next day he left town, taking Kathryn with him._

 _Later Regina had found out that as soon as Robin stepped onto Mifflin Street he was met by all of the men that were inside Granny's earlier. They "escorted" him to Kathryn's front door and left him with some bruised ribs and a face that not even Regina would love. But during Robin's decided punishment, Regina was on the floor of her kitchen with sobs wracking her body. She was alone once again and every pain she had ever felt was rushing back towards her._

 _That night Regina made it into bed after crawling from the kitchen and began to think about how she would tell Henry._

Today Regina lifted herself out of bed and walked over to the window that overlooked the whole town. She looked out and saw all of the mothers and fathers with their children, hand in hand, some sitting on shoulders. Regina saw love all around her and she would be damned if she let Robin continue to take things away from her. She found a small piece of the woman that she had been before everything had gone wrong and she took a deep breath in. Venturing out into the house she found Henry in the kitchen, making breakfast for the two of them, almost ready for school. He gave her a smile that seemed to say 'I'm glad you could make it today'. She made herself some coffee and enjoyed a breakfast with Henry. Happiness may have been returning to her and she was welcoming it in.

Emma Swan had always been a fan of the commonly dreaded first day of school. She had been teaching since she got her degree and every day she loved it. Of course there were challenges and she had had nights where she vowed that she would never teach again, but she had always found her way back to it, and it to her.

Once all of her things were in her backpack and she had her car full of books and all sorts of knickknacks destined to make her classroom her second home, she left her apartment in her yellow VW bug and was at school in no time.

Emma managed to unload her car and carry everything to her classroom in one trip. She dumped everything onto the table in the middle of the room and looked at the clock. She had one hour before the first meeting of the year and two hours before the children were upon her. For Emma Swan, that was plenty of time to start to whip her classroom into shape.

In 55 minutes Emma had hung up most of the posters that she had brought in with her, the class rules were everywhere and above all else, the room was covered in art work, inspiration for the students and color was everywhere. Every time Emma had the opportunity to improve things for her students, make them excited about school or find a new way to make them want to learn, she always went above and beyond.

In the same amount of time, Regina Mills had managed to make sure Henry had everything he needed, got herself ready for work in a figure hugging grey dress, black stockings and black stilettos. They were out the door and in the car before 8:30 with plenty of time to get Henry to school before the 9am start. Regina decided that they should go to Granny's for a quick hot cocoa and coffee. As usual, Henry was always excited to go to Granny's and loved even more the fact that he would be having cocoa. But mostly Henry was glad to be able to spend some time with his mom. In recent weeks she had seemed to all but disappear in front of him and he had no idea how to get her back. He had been worried but he also trusted that she was strong enough to bring herself out of the darkness and back into the light.

With morning meetings completed and all of the preparation that could be done in less than an hour, the first bell of the year rang to signal that it was time for children to find their classrooms and for parents to once again watch them as they wander off and revel in the speed at which their children have grown.

But Regina was no such parent. She always walked Henry to his class and had a small chat with the teacher just to make sure that her son would be in good hands and to introduce herself formally, making sure to add just enough warning into her voice when she uttered the words 'Mayor of Storybrooke'. Henry usually complained the whole way to class when Regina insisted on this tradition.

Emma was standing by the door of her classroom waiting for the children to arrive and file in. When just about every chair had a kid in it she went to turn from the door but something made her pause. Just as her eyes were moving up from the faces of the last children coming, a woman walking towards her classroom came into full view. She had on a grey dress and killer heels that seemed to send Emma's mind into some kind of overdrive. As the woman neared, Emma made a move to stand halfway in and halfway out of the class to signal that she was definitely open to a conversation and hoping beyond hope that the small boy in front of her was going to walk into her classroom.

Regina saw her immediately. She was a petite blonde woman but Regina noticed toned arms and legs through a baseball tee and jeans that were way too tight but the Mayor was definitely not complaining. And the brunette found herself desperate for this woman to be Henry's new teacher.

Henry smiled towards Emma as he made his way into the room without a word. Regina remained outside the class with her eyes locked on the magnificent woman in front of her. Regina had had her fair share of attraction to various women but never had she acted on it and never had anyone completely floored her as the blonde woman who had just turned her head from the children inside to face Regina.

Although all of her instincts were screaming at her to remain professional and to not do anything that may jeopardise her job at Storybrooke Elementary, Emma turned towards Regina and took a step towards her so that she could close the door behind them. The brunette spoke first.

"You're Henry's new teacher?"

"Hi." Emma's voice came out small and vulnerable, Regina could see nothing but sweetness in her eyes.

The blonde reached out her hand and the Mayor took it gently, their fingers coming to stroke each other softly rather than gripping for a shake. They held hands for a second too long before they both remembered themselves and let go.

"I'm Emma, Emma Swan."

"Regina."

When Emma finally remembered where she was and the fact that she had a room full of 25 children that were unsupervised and waiting for her, she quickly began to try and wrap the situation up, as much as it disappointed her to do so.

"It's very nice to meet you Regina, but I'm so sorry I have a room full of kids and I really should be heading in."

"Oh yes…um, sorry to keep you."

Emma took this opportunity to take a risk and see where she might find herself.

"Not a problem, my door is always open." At this her eyes fluttered up to Regina's and the normally vibrant green was replaced by something much deeper and darker, a desperate wanting; a pleasure that was directed straight at the Mayor. "Hopefully I'll see you soon."

"Yes… See you soon, Miss Swan."

As Emma turned to open the door and walk into her classroom she allowed her hips to sway a little more than usual for the brunette outside her door who she hoped would be watching.

Regina stared at the perfect ass of Emma Swan as she retreated into her classroom and forced herself to turn around and find her way out of the school. Her walk had the slightest lightness and confidence to it, something that had been lost for months. She walked outside and looked up at the sky as the sun began to break through a cloud and wondered at her luck. She had not felt like this in the longest time and now she would begin to prepare herself to allow it to take her on a journey, regardless of the final destination.

Emma had an entire lesson planned for the day but with the distraction of Regina she found that everything she thought she had memorised had left her head. With her experience behind her, Emma threw together a traditional first day for the kids with introductory games and some tests of knowledge; the image of Regina at her door never far from her mind and the hope that she would soon return a constant repetition in her head.

The working day for the Mayor of Storybrooke was always long, but today Regina swore that she could feel time dragging along her skin making her itch with a need that she hadn't felt in some time. Instead of closing herself off to the feeling, Regina flicked her wrist to close the double doors to her office and allowed herself to feel safe enough to experience everything in her own solitude.

The brunette closed her eyes and allowed her thoughts to run wild in her mind. For a moment she felt a light dizziness and her head lolled backwards of its own accord. Once her thoughts slowed down slightly, Regina was able to see what they were all trying to lead her to. Behind her eyelids it looked as though the figure of Emma Swan moving towards her surrounded by black but with the light of her thoughts swimming around her.

Had anyone been inside the room with the Mayor they would have been able to see the look of pure bliss that was suddenly on her face and just how relaxed she had become. Feeling contented and safe in the confines of her office with the apparent presence of Henry's new teacher, Regina began to sink ever deeper into her reverie.

The blonde woman was beginning to consume her; she was appearing at all sides, slowly whittling away at the hardness that Regina had built around herself. Then Regina felt a light touch on her lips, the touch moved down her neck, agonisingly slowly between her breasts as though the lightest touch from Emma was bringing about the greatest amount of feeling within the Mayor. Regina felt her tensions floating off of her skin and moaned aloud as she sunk deeper into her office chair.

Fingers had begun to dance lightly along her thighs, up towards the hem of her dress. Teasingly, the hem was played with for a moment before brave and nimble hands made their way underneath and began to push the dress up towards Regina's hips. She lifted her ass off of the chair so that the dress was not to be in the way of anything further.


	2. Chapter 2

Warmth spread through the brunette woman and she welcomed the feeling. Wetness was beginning to pool at the apex of her legs, her inner most desires begging to be fulfilled after all of this time of being lost and forgotten. Finally, fingers reached her core and Regina's hips rose to meet them. She felt long digits tease her folds and spread her wetness. One finger slowly entered her, a thumb coming to rub against her clit. The Mayor moaned and began to grind slowly against her chair as a second finger entered her and began to move in and out in the most delicious way.

It didn't take long for Regina to be brought to the glorious edge of orgasm before her body tensed and her slick walls contracted around her fingers. As she came she realised that the hand that had travelled in between her legs was in fact her own and she had indeed brought herself to climax.

Regina rode out her orgasm and then slowly pulled her fingers out of herself, bringing them up to her mouth. The brunette tasted herself.

After all of this time, after the years she spent building walls around her heart and her mind so she was able to keep the entire world away from her and after the recent months that she had spent hating herself and hating Robin for everything that had transpired between them, Regina finally began to feel as though small pieces of the woman that she once was were returning to her. The Mayor of Storybrooke was beginning to get herself back.

As her arousal subsided and she relaxed into her office chair to breathe out the final remnants of her spontaneous sexual re-awakening, tears began to fall from Regina's face. Never did she allow herself to think that she would ever win herself back from the darkness that Robin had forced her into; but now, after only one encounter with Henry's new teacher, Regina was somehow changed and the woman that she once was, was now eager at the opportunity to rise.

The school day was coming to its close and after only a few short hours with her new class, Emma Swan had learnt most of their names and she could already see individual groups forming in the larger whole that she was now beginning to consider "her kids". She stood at the front of the classroom with her desk in front of her, the whiteboard at her back and simply watched them all as they began to pack up their things, hug their new friends and find their way back to their original seats. A room full of curious and full-of-life 10 year olds was perhaps Emma's favourite place. They weren't old enough to have let go of the idea that maybe there was a little bit of magic in the world and they weren't too young that she couldn't share big ideas with them and see them develop their own as she spoke.

As the last few kids found their seats they all looked up at her expectantly. It was fair to say that there was not a child in the room who wasn't already hoping that Emma would stay at Stroybrooke Elementary forever and teach them every year.

"Okay guys so you don't have any homework for today, I thought you'd all have a hard enough time as it is. But I do want you to think about the things that we talked about and get ready for a big day tomorrow. Is that okay with everyone?"

Every child nodded simultaneously. As the nodding finished and a silence fell over the room Henry Mills decided that this would be the moment he would ask the question that had been in his head all day.

"Miss Swan, what's that?" He pointed to a dream catcher hanging on the corner of her white board just to the right of and above Emma's head.

She turned around and reached for the Native American piece to bring down for her explanation. She lifted the dream catcher into the air in front of her and allowed the afternoon sun to glide through it, painting its shadow all over the wall behind it. Her kids stared, mesmerised, and waited patiently for the story to begin.

"This, is a Native American Dream Catcher. The Ojibwe people have an ancient legend about the origin of the dreamcatcher. They believe that a dreamcatcher can change a person's dreams. They say that only good dreams will be allowed through and the bad dreams would get caught in the net and the light in the morning would make them disappear. Then the good dreams go all the way down the feathers all the way to whoever is sleeping underneath."

Just as Emma was finishing her explanation to the kids, and just as the sun hit the side of her face to perfectly frame it as though her hair was made of light and her skin glowed gold, Regina was walking down the hall and towards the classroom. The Mayor looked up as the sun was passing through the dreamcatcher and across Emma's face and felt her heart skip a beat and her stomach roll forwards.

The kids were very impressed with Emma's dream catcher and were even more excited when she let them pass it around and inspect it for themselves. It made her more than happy when one of her boys put the net to his face and then looked up at her in disappointment saying that he couldn't see any of the bad dreams in there. The blonde couldn't help but smile at him with adoration.

Regina remained outside but was sure to stand in front of the door so as to continue to be able to stare at Emma through the glass. In this moment, the brunette couldn't help but wish that she might be able to make Emma laugh like that one day. The moment was broken by the loud ringing of the bell throughout the school but Regina was still left in a daze while she was watching Emma.

Kids rushed out of the room and just before Regina could say hello to her son, he was shouting to her from an increasing distance about going over to his friend's house and he would be home later. Henry had his phone and so she decided she would call him if she needed to.

Regina waited for the room to empty and without invitation or even being noticed she slowly walked in and despite the screaming of her beating heart and her nerves she closed the door behind her. Emma looked up from her desk at the sound and smiled immediately.

"Regina."

The way Emma said her name was simple, it was gentle and inviting and somehow it was the way Regina had always imagined it should sound.

"Hello. I hope I'm not interrupting." She ended her sentence as a question and looked expectantly at Emma.

"No, of course not Madame Mayor." The blonde smirked wickedly at the brunette as her words ended on a suggestive note. Regina could only smile at her and move closer.

Emma moved to the front of her desk and leaned against it, bringing her arms folded to hang in front of her loosely.

"Henry did really well today. He was totally engaged and involved in just about everything. He has quite the imagination, your son."

"He certainly does." Regina chuckled to herself and took more steps towards Emma without even thinking about it. She was only one small step from the blonde sitting in front of her and she was sure that she noticed Emma's legs widen a little, almost inviting her to move in between them.

Emma was never as forward as she was now being with Regina. Yes, she had always been interested in and dated women but she seldom ever made the first move without being under the influence of alcohol. And yet, this striking woman had her leaving all of her inhibitions at the door and full of confidence to make her intentions very clear. But for all of the confidence and excitement that Emma was feeling, she couldn't help but notice the small hint of apprehension on Regina's face. And so she decided to act in accordance with the brunette's apparent feelings and be gentle.

The blonde reached forward, she didn't have to move very far as they were already so close, and softly took Regina's hand in her own. The brunette looked into deep green eyes and immediately adrenaline shot straight to her heart and made it rise into her throat. Emma noticed this and couldn't help but let out a small smile. She reached her other hand out and so did Regina; Emma pulled the Mayor in between her legs and intertwined their fingers, bringing both of their hands down to rest atop her own thighs.

With the killer six inch heels that Regina always wore she was standing above Emma and so the blonde had to look up to be able to look at the brunette. Her head went back and she melted when she was finally close enough to truly look into the chocolate brown eyes that she had been thinking about all day. Emma had to steady herself for a moment, she thought she might drown in their depths.

Off in the distance there is a loud crash as someone drops some books or folders in the hallway and it works to destroy this gentle moment between the two women. All of a sudden Regina remembers herself, feelings over Robin and the things that happened between them rush to the front of her mind and serve to fill her with uncertainty, shake her confidence and force her to try to take steps away from Emma.

The blonde is surprised by the attempted retreat and so doesn't allow Regina's hands to leave her own. She feels a slight pull as the brunette attempts to take steps back but her grip will not relent. Emma looks up at the brunette and she hopes that her eyes only hold a gentle protection, willing Regina to feel safe and secure as she had but moments before.

Once they had regained the quiet that had been taken from them, Emma softened her grip on Regina's hands a little but her eyes were never gone from the deep brown of the Mayor's.

"Regina…"

The younger woman could now see that tears had begun to build up in Regina's eyes and a small whimper escaped from her in acknowledgement of Emma saying her name. Emma wasn't ready to let go of Regina just yet, she couldn't let her leave while she was feeling like this. So instead of doing what Regina's eyes were pleading with her to do, Emma slowly stood up and did what she hoped Regina's heart wanted.

The blonde moved slowly, knowing that she had the older woman in a delicate position. Emma leaned forward, with their hands still connected, and brought her mouth to Regina's ear.

"Don't be afraid," Emma whispered and she let their hands fall apart while she brought her lips to Regina's cheek for a gentle and chaste kiss.

The brunette was taken aback, excited and afraid all at the same time and so her actions were becoming more and more unpredictable. Despite Robin's voice in her head and everything that he had done that caused her pain even to this day, Regina could still hear the sweet voice of Emma Swan telling her not to be afraid and coaxing her out of the darkness. She wanted so much to believe in the strength of Emma's hands and the truth to her words. And so Regina did the only thing that she wanted to in that moment and both women welcomed it.

The Mayor reached her hands up and pulled on Emma's shirt so that their lips were close enough to touch. Her hands began to shake slightly and there was a small tremble in her lips, her whole body wanting and needing to take this further but her mind screaming at her trying to protect her from the events of her past leaking into her present and future. With all of the noise in her mind Regina was paused with Emma's shirt scrunched in her hands and the blonde's mouth millimetres from her own begging to be kissed. The younger woman slowly brought her hands to Regina's waist and rested them there. Gently, she allowed her hands to roam up the brunette's back, over her shoulders and back down again. She felt Regina' breath begin to relax, her lips opened slightly and instead of her eyes being shut tightly against her reality, they were open and wanting.

Finally, Regina leaned forward and her lips met the sweet softness of Emma Swan's. It was slow at first, taking time to taste and put to memory the feeling of the first time. Emma was enthralled by the taste of Regina's mouth, and moaned aloud when the older woman began to explore with her tongue. Once again Regina was pulled between Emma's legs and the blonde couldn't help but continue to pull the brunette towards her despite them not being able to get any closer than they already were.

Once nervous hands confidently wrapped themselves around Emma's neck and the younger woman was in ecstasy as Regina's hands began to comb through her hair and travel down her neck.

With deft fingers gently trailing along skin that was now covered in goose bumps and a tingle of excitement, both women slowed the kiss but remained entwined with each other. Emma's legs were wrapped around the back of Regina's so that she might keep her close for just a moment more.

Their faces parted and both women took a few shallow breaths. Emma's hands moved to Regina's waist and remained a gentle support for the older woman; they neither pushed her away nor drew her nearer.

As calm and veiled as the moment was, Regina's mind seemed to be against her. All at once she heard her mother in her head screaming that love is weakness, she heard Robin leaving her home for the final time and she was thrown into falling for what felt like eternity. They ground was disappearing from beneath her and despite the strength of the hands of the beautiful woman sitting before her she could not help but disappear. Her mind was screaming at her to run and this time she did.

The Mayor retreated from the blonde and made her way to the door, facing Emma the whole time with a pleading look that she hoped conveyed apology and her reluctance to leave. She reached behind her for the handle and tugged on it gently to pull it open. Their moment was to disappear in a moment when the barrier that kept them alone was removed and the rest of the world was allowed in.

Emma's eyes never moved off of the brunette woman backing away from her, she hoped that she hadn't pushed Regina and frightened her away. But even as that thought scattered into the front of her mind, somewhere deeper Emma knew that what had just transpired between them was as much a desire of hers as it was Regina's. There suddenly existed a connection that neither would ever be able to explain; it was a little like magic.

The Mayor exited the boundary of the room and closed the door behind her. She was in the middle of a vast and empty corridor, the silence was maddening. Regina needed to be out of this place with all of its energy and now memories. She needed time and she needed to be completely alone so that she might allow herself to truly feel whatever it was that was going on inside of her after her wonderful encounter with Emma Swan. There was something about the young blonde woman that had Regina magnetised with lust and curiosity. Although she willed away the feeling of the blonde's hands safely clasped around her, her imagination would not let her be and only took her mind through an endless loop of the kisses, the looks and above all, the feelings.

Emma was left slightly confused but not completely surprised at the brunette's departure.

Regina's hands were still shaking a little when she wrapped them around the handle of the front door of the mayor's mansion. She could hear Henry inside watching television and was glad that he would be distracted at least until dinner so that she might have some time to think about and maybe even obsess over what had happened between Emma and herself. As Regina was making her way home she realised that the way she was feeling about it all was nowhere near how she had expected herself to feel. Mostly she couldn't help but notice that even though barely an hour had passed, she had begun to miss the feeling of Emma's hands around her.

For the first time in a long time Regina felt a burning want within her. She wanted Emma Swan so completely; she wanted so badly to be wrapped up into every touch, every scent and every sound that she could possibly elicit from the young blonde until her mind was absolutely swimming with the sweet and tender wickedness that has been awoken. Regina wanted her mind and body to grow hot and burn this dull shell of herself the ground so that she might rise from the ashes and regain herself as mayor, mother and woman.

That evening has her hands went about preparing and cooking dinner for herself and Henry her thoughts were frequently being lost to her as they drifted towards Emma. Regina would disappear from herself and she would let the presence of the blonde's absence tease her to her very core. Her plan was to take Henry to school again tomorrow as early as was possible without allowing her intentions to over-eager or blatantly obvious. She still had no idea how Emma was feeling.

Despite the confusion and admittedly sadness she felt while she watched Regina leave her classroom, Emma could not deny the warmth that had spread throughout her body when she held the brunette woman close to her. The more the blonde allowed herself to think of the older woman the more she couldn't help but allow her thoughts to put Regina beneath her, a light sheen of sweat covering her olive skin, her body naked and inviting for the younger woman. Emma tempted herself and imagined what it would sound like when Regina moaned her name, imagined where her mouth might travel, where her fingers would touch and how she might taste when Emma's mouth was on her. Allowing herself to venture so deeply into her fantasies, Emma lost herself for a moment and just as her hand began to sneak towards her centre and her legs were moving apart there was a noise outside her classroom and she remembered herself and did her best to recover from her escapade.

She collected everything that she needed to take home with her in order to prepare for tomorrow and left the room, she closed the door behind her and smiled to herself, that sound now reminded her of Regina.

The next morning came easily to Regina. She was happy to wake and make breakfast for Henry, to get ready for work and open her diary to a day that was full of double-bookings and meetings and just about every other thing that could have possibly been organised for her.

Her mood had elevated and she was allowing herself to look forward to what may come, but like a deep void that sprung into existence behind her Regina wouldn't let herself forget the potential of what could happen. She knew that Emma and Robin were different people, that they made her feel endlessly different things but at the same time the walls that she built and the slight fear and apprehension that the settling of the previous day had brought upon her reminded Regina of her own fragility and she could feel it at her back as she walked out of the house.

With Henry in tow, the mother and son got into the car out the front of the mansion and made their way to their new favourtie place. On the drive over Henry was telling Regina all about his new friends and the plans that they had begun to think about for when the holidays arrived; the mayor was not surprised that only one day into school her son was already planning for when he was out again. She was so glad to hear about his new friends and that he was not only enjoying himself but looking forward to going to school. However, when Henry started to talk about his new teacher, Miss Swan, Regina couldn't help but listen even more intently, nor could she keep the bashful smile off of her face.

They reached the school and Henry got out of the car and ran off after saying a quick goodbye to Regina. She watched him until he was inside and then got out of the car herself. She buttoned up her coat and let herself become a little excited at the prospect of seeing Emma.


	3. Chapter 3

With children rushing around her and a coffee cup in her hand Emma felt right in her element. She was walking towards her classroom with her kids lined up outside the door. They all watched her approach and she smiled at them as she unlocked the door and waited for all of them to file inside. With everyone in their seats and very ready for the day to begin Emma stood up at the front of the room and was about to speak when someone standing in her doorway caught her eye.

Emma's vision quickly jumped to Henry's seat to make sure he was in it and that he was okay; she assumed that Regina wouldn't want anything to do with her other than what they both had to do with her son. But her doubts about Regina were dampened slightly when she looked back over to the brunette and saw a tiny jolt of excitement course through her and her smile widen.

Emma signalled to Regina to wait for her and then turned back to her class and got them to speak to the person next to them about their favourtie fairytale. Little did she know that instead of everyone having their own conversations, soon the whole class would be paying attention to the story that Henry would start to tell. He had quite the imagination and his classmates would truly appreciate it this morning.

Emma walked over to Regina who had stepped out of the doorway and was waiting a little further down the hall. The blonde closed the classroom door behind her and made her way over to Regina.

"Hi", it was all Emma could let out. She had no idea what was coming.

"I'm sorry about how I left things with you."

The brunette was visibly embarassed, her fingers were constantly intertwining around each other and her shoulders were somewhat up around her ears. It was clear that this was not the conversation she wanted to have, never the less she felt that she owed it to the young woman stood before her.

Emma thought it was adorable. She reached forward and took Regina's hands in her own and placed a chaste kiss to her left cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"Admittedly better now. I just didn't want you to think that I regret anything or that me rushing out of the room meant anything more than the fact that I was surprised and a little scared but not in a way that took away from the fact that I wanted you."

The blonde was surprised at the sincerity in Regina's words. She was watching her face through her explanation and although her voice was relatively strong and she did not stutter on any of her words nor falter on any of her sentences, Emma could see that there was something behind what Regina was saying, something deeper to her feelings. But Emma didn't feel entitled to know any of that, she was happy to let Regina open herself in her own time, Emma simply needed to prove herself that she could be trusted for when that time hopefully came.

"Regina it's okay. I didn't think anything like that. I was mostly disappointed that you had left and I decided that I would leave it with you. The decision was completely yours I was never going to push you into something that you weren't comfortable in."

This conversation was so strange to Regina. She kept looking at Emma's face trying to find a hint of a lie. She kept trying to look for a reason that might prove to her that none of this was real or that it was definitely too good to be true. But every time Emma said something to her and looked her in the eye it was dripping with honesty and despite every past memory flooding behind her eyes, Regina trusted.

A small tear fell from her eye without her realising and Emma slowly reached forward, asking for permission as she did so and when Regina nodded the blonde wiped away the tear and pulled the brunette close to her.

"So I heard that there's going to be some kind of fancy get together at Granny's tonight. And I was thinking that the only way I would be willing to turn up would be if I could have the Mayor of Storybrooke standing next to me."

Regina looked up and was so happy to find a half-goofy smile on Emma's face. In this moment she felt that it was okay to laugh at the woman holding her while at the same time she felt that she was allowed to feel everything that she wanted. She felt support with Emma's hand rubbing circles at her lower back and at the same time with Emma's smile and obvious enjoyment at humoring them both she felt lifted and as though for now she would be absolutely fine.

The brunette's tears had subsided and she lifted her head up from Emma's shoulder. She felt the opportunity to show Emma a somewhat hidden part of herself, little did she know that the blonde would quickly and pleasantly surprise her.

"What should I wear?"

The playful and flirty look in Regina's eye excited Emma and so she decided to give back as good as she got.

"Whatever you wear, I'm just going to imagine you taking it off. So give me something good to play with. I'll pick you up."

With a sly wink Emma walked around the brunette, making sure to slide her hand along Regina's body as she passed her.

The blonde closed the door behind her once she was in the classroom and Regina jumped slightly at the sound it made, she was in her own bubble that Emma had formed around her and she was forced to enter back into the real world.

She turned around and walked through the halls of the school to the front gates. The whole time her bottom lip was in between her teeth and her mind was racing with all of the possibilities of this evening. Emma had challenged Regina to excite her and Regina wouldn't be the woman she was if she didn't rise up to meet it.

Both women had finished work and were now standing in front of their respective wardrobes staring into the abyss of clothes both thinking that they had absolutely nothing to wear to impress the other.

Emma was never one for dresses, she had always preferred jeans, pants, jumpsuits, nothing too feminine. And Regina had almost nothing except for the clothes that she wore to work everyday.

Emma had called her best friend over, Mary Margaret to try and make her outfit choices a little easier. Mary Margaret knew what she liked and she had never steered her wrong before.

"What about those black jeans and the sheer button-up that you wore out with me last time? Maybe a lacy black bra underneath, matching panties, you'll have the Mayor drooling before she's even in the car."

Emma laughed at how excited this ordeal was making her friend.

"Geez, M, I can't turn up in that, that would be way too much. As fancy as everyone made tonight sound it still is just Granny's. However, I will be wearing the fancy underwear. Don't you know what she's like?"

"Okay what about that suit thing you wore to that wedding we went to that I said would be too butchy when you first showed me on the mannequin but then I told you I wanted to jump you after you put it on?"

"Yeah…"

"Pull it out, put it on and let's go."

"But that's just so…"

"So what?"

"I don't know, isn't it a little much for like a first date? I mean it screams lesbian…"

"Yeah and if you haven't noticed Emma, so do you. So stop being ridiculous, we know you love the fact that you feel the way you do about women, so put on your favourite suit and those matte black stilettos and get your sexy ass out that door."

Emma loved Mary Margaret, she always had a way of reminding Emma that she was completely herself and that was completely okay because she was loved and everyone else was just missing out.

The blonde pulled the suit out of her wardrobe and laid it on her bed. Mary Margaret was off pouring some glasses of wine and talking about all the people that she hoped would be at Granny's that evening.

Eventually Emma stopped listening to the woman in her kitchen, with her suit pants on and her shirt buttoned up just enough to still be enticingly revealing, she couldn't help but feel a satisfying pang of nervousness flutter through her at the prospect of spending the night with Regina.

The Mayor of Storybrooke was having a very difficult night trying to find something suitable to wear. She had something in mind but she couldn't make the leap from having it on her bed to having it on her body. The last time she had put it on she was going out for a night with some of her girlfriends and before she left the house Robin had given his opinion that men would only have one thing on their mind with an outfit like that but it was too bad that she would never give them what they were hoping for because she was no good for that anyway. As their relationship broke down his true personality became more and more apparent, as did his affair.

And so eventually Regina decided to leave the outfit on the bed and simply stayed in what she had already been wearing that day. She decided that Emma would just have be satisfied with being disappointed.

She had spent long enough in front of her wardrobe looking at her plain black dress with her black shoes. It was not how she had envisioned herself for the evening but it would seem that Robin had stained many more things than she had initially let herself realise. The time came for Emma to pick the brunette up and so she let out one last disappointed huff and made sure that the tears she had cried earlier had disappeared and would not be noticed. She left her bedroom and walked over to Henry's. He was contentedly sat on his bed with his comic books strewn around him.

"I'm going now Henry, is there anything you need?"

"No, thanks mom. You look nice."

She smiled and thanked him as she walked over to place a kiss on the top of his head. She always appreciated her son's comments and although she knew he was being honest, it did not fill the void that had been opened up deep within her as she kept thinking about the lace corset, black jeans and red pumps that were all waiting on her bed.

Just as Regina made it to the bottom of the stairs there was a knock at the front door. When she swung it open she was utterly taken aback at how lovely Emma looked.

"Wow."

Emma's cheeks went red and her smile could not have grown any wider at the look of adoration she received from the Mayor. And then as quickly as it appeared it was gone and the soft and unguarded vision of Regina that was before Emma was replaced with a look that hardened almost instantly and appeared as though it would never let the world in.

"Regina you look great."

Emma loved the little black dress that the brunette had chosen to wear and the heels perfectly showed off her shapely calves. She hoped that she might be able to ease Regina into some of the comfortability that they had had earlier.

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah, sure."

Regina closed the mansion door behind her and walked past Emma towards the end of the porch. But Emma didn't move, she simply turned around and waited. About three steps down the brunette noticed the lack of a presence beside her and turned around.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Excuse me?"

"There's something bothering you or on your mind or something that's upset you. What is it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Miss Swan."

Immediately Emma hated the way Regina said her name. It was so distant and implied that nothing of significance was going on between them. Emma was not at work and she didn't care to be treated as though her presence here was something like a job.

So the blonde chuckled softly to herself and took the few steps over to Regina. She stood in front of the Mayor who was giving her a look that Emma imagined was rarely used outside of a meeting that had dragged on for much too long. She stepped close to the brunette, so that their bodies were almost touching but not quite, and spoke softly but with determination.

"Look Regina, there's not a lot I'm great at in life but I do have this one special skill. Let's call it a superpower. I can tell when anyone is lying, and you, Madame Mayor, are. So tell me what's up."

For a moment it seemed as though Regina would not relent and that she would once again deny the allegation but something slight moved inside of her and for a reason that she still doesn't understand, she gave in and very begrudgingly, Emma would say she was on the verge of a tantrum, admitted to the blonde what was going on. She made almost no eye contact and spoke softer than when Emma had kissed her for the first time.

"I don't want to wear this."

"Did you have something else in mind?"

"Sort of."

"Okay."

That was that. Emma turned and walked back to the front door, opened it and turned back to Regina.

"Are you coming?"

The Mayor was slightly dumbfounded. Never would she have thought that someone would behave this boldly with her. Admittedly, Emma was exciting her and she allowed herself to recognise that she did like it; although she would never let Emma know that.

"Holy shit." Despite doing her best to keep her composure, as soon as Emma walked into Regina's bedroom and saw what she assumed was the proposed outfit on the bed she was stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" Regina wasn't sure about Emma's reaction, she was too anxious to read the blonde.

"Please put that on." Emma turned to Regina and the sweetest pleading look was on her face. It filled Regina with more confidence than she had left the house with but still not enough to wear it to Granny's.

"Emma I can't wear that to Granny's. It's way too much and you look so lovely and no I just can't."

Despite Regina being visibly trepidatious Emma decided to be somewhat bold.

She walked towards Regina and once again stood as close as possible without touching her. Then she took more steps and the brunette began to walk backwards. It only took about two steps until Regina's back was flush against the wall and Emma's body was flush against her own. The blonde moved slowly and carefully so as to keep the moment calm with a hint of something arousing in the air around them. Emma kept her lips close to Regina's skin without ever touching her, following the lines of her face down towards her neck and then even lower to lightly breathe against the tops of her breasts that her dress showed off. The young woman moved along Regina's chest and to the other side of her neck where she now trailed her lips up towards the brunette's ear. Emma smiled when she noticed that Regina's hands were gripping her jacket sleeves, pulling her closer. The blonde whispered into Regina's ear, making sure that the brunette would be able to feel the breath leaving her body while her hands trailed along her hips and around to her lower back.

"You definitely can wear it. And you definitely should. Because the only place I plan on being tonight is wherever you are in that, I don't care if we stay in this room forever."

Regina's breathing was noticeably more quicker and more shallow than a few moments ago.

"Emma."

Despite the coaxing from the blonde, Regina couldn't bring herself over the hurdles that she had spent so much time building.

"Okay, Regina I'm never going to make you feel like you have to do something you don't want to. I just need you to know that if this is something you want to do then you will be amazing."

"I would like to, but I think I still need some time. Robin and I, it wasn't like this. I never really noticed because he was so good with Henry and I thought it was as good as it could get. Can you be patient for me?"

"Of course I can, besides you look amazing in everything. I'm going to be looking at you regardless, trust me."

The brunette blushed. She leaned forward and kissed Emma. The blonde moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around the mayor. Emma's hands began to run themselves up Regina's back.

"Shall we go?"

"Okay."

Emma took Regina's hand and led her downstairs and towards the front door.

It wasn't a long drive to Granny's. They both sat in a comfortable silence. Emma parked her yellow VW Bug across the street from the small cafe and got out to open Regina's passenger door. She was rewarded with a dazzling smile from the Mayor and a small kiss to her cheek.

The two women instinctively reached for each other's hands and made their way across the street. The cafe was done up in countless fairy lights and the warm glow that emanated from outside together with the voices that could be heard within drew most of the town that night.

Emma couldn't help but look over at Regina as they walked underneath the arch that was the entrance to the outdoor sitting area of Granny's, the small lights adorned the twisting metal from bottom to top. Every tiny bulb of light was reflected in Regina's eyes to look like stars and when Emma looked over at her, she could have sworn that the expanse of the cosmos was stretching out before her and something extraordinarily infinite was now somehow within reach. A deep feeling of contentment, such as Emma had never known, lightly draped itself over her like a blanket.


	4. Chapter 4

They reached the door and the blonde reached forward to open it for Regina, both of them broken out of the reverie that they had so nicely fallen into when the bell above the door alerted everyone in Granny's of their arrival.

Everyone in the diner turned towards the door to have a peek at who had arrived. Ruby was behind the counter as usual serving drinks and finger foods, but she paused in her duties when she saw Emma and Regina walking inside. The two women were holding hands and had instinctively leaned towards each other, neither one completely certain of the reaction that they might receive from the crowd before them. Ruby was more than delighted to see Regina looking happy beside the blonde. She moved out from behind the counter and towards the two new guests. By the time the door swung closed Ruby had the two of them in a warm embrace and proceeded to guide them both towards the bar.

All eyes were one them but only for the pure fact that both women appeared so stunning. Even in a room full of people who had done themselves up for a fancy night on the town, Emma and Regina had outdone them all, and all because they were beside one another and gave off an air of deep enticement.

Ruby had waited for Emma to become involved in conversation so that she might be able to steal Regina away for some 'girl talk'.

"So Regina, tell me everything."

Ruby loved being behind the counter of a small-town cafe, it gave her the opportunity to receive all of the town gossip first hand. But this question that she posed to Regina was obviously coming from a place of friendship. She wanted to know that the Mayor was happy and she also wanted to know some of the less public details of what had been going on; a little gossip never hurt anyone Ruby would say.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"How in the hell did you start dating Henry's teacher?"

Regina laughed at the way Ruby had posed the question. "It kind of just happened I guess, I mean when I first met her I went in with my usual "I'm the Mayor speech" but as soon as I saw her it was just…"

"How's the sex?"

"Ruby!"

"What?! Don't deny me my favourite details Gina, besides you know it all comes from a place of care that you're being well taken care of."

With Regina's recently regained pieces of confidence she gave Ruby a smoldering look as she walked away that seemed to be telling of some kind of pleasure that no one but Emma and Regina would truly know. Ruby was left slightly surprised by Regina's boldness, very curious to see the two interact the rest of the night. Seeing Regina's air of sensuality slowly returning filled her friend with joy and hope for the two women.

The brunette made her way through the crowd towards where she could see Emma engaged in conversation with some of the other teachers from the school and Mary Margaret. She came up behind the blonde and linked their hands together, placing a chaste kiss to Emma's neck. The blonde was instantly uplifted and felt the whole side of her body become covered in goosebumps at Regina's touch. Emma took this opportunity to introduce Regina as she never had been.

"Guys you know the Mayor, but let me introduce my girlfriend Regina."

The brunette lit up at Emma's choice of words and gave the group a goofy smile that showed just how she was feeling in this moment.

"Well, Regina we were just saying that it was good of Emma to convince you to come tonight, we haven't seen you around much recently," Mary Margaret said this with some hesitation but her tone was friendly.

"Yes well there have been some pressing matters that have required my attention but I have plans to be much more available soon."

"I bet Emma's glad about that." Mary Margaret was being cheeky with the new couple and she received a warning look from Emma that told her she was pushing the envelope.

Both Emma and Regina blushed and laughed into each other. The blonde's hand tightened around Regina's. She was glad to see that the brunette could let go a little and let herself laugh at things like this.

The party went on and Emma and Regina mingled with people both together and separately. There would be moments where they pass each other in the crowd or happen to stand close to one another and hands would reach out for intimate touches that belonged to no one else. Emma would take opportunities to walk behind the brunette and run her fingers along the front of Regina's hip, around the back of her hips and around to the other side. Every time her fingers left Regina's skin they would linger in the air a moment silently beckoning for more.

The night was beginning to draw to a close, people had been leaving as they had children to return to. Emma and Regina had found each other at the back of Granny's in a conversation with Ruby when the bell above the entrance sounded and was quickly followed by the door slamming so loud it made most people jump. The three women at the back could not immediately see who had entered as there were still many people in front of them, however, the atmosphere within the cafe had changed considerably and Emma was fully aware of the chill that had developed in the air, completely destroying the feeling that had been building the whole night.

There were a few moments of silence as people waited for what was going to happen. Then a man's voice reverberated through everyone.

"Hello Storybrooke."

Robin had come back to town and was receiving the attention that he was obviously demanding. Emma instinctively stood slightly in front of Regina as soon as she recognised his voice and the brunette reached her hand out for Emma's. She was shaking and despite the only minimal contact, Emma could feel the emotions raging behind her and knew that no matter what happened she would get Regina home and Robin would get nowhere near her.

"I would imagine that each and every one of you has become fully aware of the incident between myself and your Mayor." He sneered the final word and Regina felt as though with that one utterance he had taken her being and brought her completely down from the recent height she had acquired and built herself to.

"If Regina would come out to have an innocent chat with me then perhaps I may be inclined to leave without causing a ruckus." Every word out of the mana's mouth dripped with threat, the air in the room became saturated in his presence. He took a long swig from the whiskey bottle that he was holding and then he began to yell.

"Regina! You cowardly woman, placing your town in front of you for fear of one man. Never did I think you would be able to sink any lower than the night I left you but apparently you could reach something lower than I could have ever imagined. I had been wondering about you, how long it would have taken you to pick yourself up from the floor that I left you on. And then that led me to Henry. He was so very attached to me, I wouldn't be surprised if he hated you for what you did. I did hate you Regina, I realised that it was my fault, I should have lowered my gaze when looking at you. Perhaps then I would not have been so surprised at your level of depravity." He looked up at the crowd expectantly with such smugness on his face as none of them had ever witnessed, he knew that he had said enough to push Regina to reveal herself. Another long swig and the bottle was emptied but he held onto it.

At the mention of Henry, Regina moved to step forward but Emma stopped her and looked to Ruby for confirmation that the brunette would be protected. At the nod of the young bar maid Emma began to make her way through the crowd and towards Robin. Her gaze on him never wavered. She stepped out of the crowd and did not stop until she was in front of Robin.

"Well, well, well, how very disappointed I am that I wasn't in town long enough to do things to you."

Emma was disgusted but pushed her emotions deep into herself so that she might be able to remain calm. She stepped as close to him as she considered was necessary to be intimidating while being able to keep herself somewhat safe.

"Your sense of confidence right now is completely out of place. There is no one in this room who would stand behind you. I know guys like you, guys who have never had anyone behind them and start to blame the world for everything that went wrong. Weak. So weak in fact that you prey on the innocent, you prey on those who are willing to see past your faults, despite them being endless, and give you a chance. I know exactly who you are and if I could lower my gaze any more than I already have to be able to stand this close to you, believe me even you would not be able conceive of the depths of your own depravity as I see them. You are the lowest and most vile thing that the world has to offer and do not ever think that Regina is required to bring herself before you. She was always better than you, you are worth absolutely nothing and you know it. So take your ass out of this town and do not ever look back because my gun will be pointed right at you and I don't need anymore inspiration to pull the goddamn trigger."

With that, Emma's mouth rose in disgust and she looked the man up and down as if to prove to him everything she had just said with a single look and turned to walk away. She locked eyes with Regina through the crowd who looked worried but was firmly standing her ground. In the moment it took Emma to blink and take a step away from Robin she saw Regina's face change before everything went black.

The Mayor screamed out Emma's name before all of the pieces of glass had fallen to the floor. Robin stood behind the fallen blonde with the now broken whiskey bottle in his right hand and held it up to the townspeople so that they might watch her blood drip from the jagged edges.

Before anyone could move, Regina had stepped into the middle of the room, her eyes so darkly intent on Robin that he almost took a step back from her.

Regina's hands rose into the air before her and a stream of red magic shot towards Robin. He was thrown backwards through the door of Granny's Diner and out onto the porch area where he collided with chairs and tables. Regina followed him out, stepped through the broken door and watched him slowly stand up. The look on her face was full of menace and anger, no one thought of stepping in or even moving from where they stood.

Even amongst the chaos that Regina had set in motion, Emma was never out of her mind. She was fully aware of the unconscious blonde only metres behind her and had the Mayor been in control of her emotions she would have been at Emma's side, but Robin's actions had stirred something deep within her; something she suspected had been brewing for longer than anyone would have realised.

Robin was finally standing, he was obviously in pain but what seemed to be at the crux of his anger was that it was Regina; Regina was the one who had simply flung him through a door as though he was nothing. He knew that Regina was powerful, everyone always knew, but he had broken through all of that and had manipulated her emotions to such a degree that she had remained beneath him, no threat whatsoever. That was, until now.

She continued to move towards him until she stood before him, she had an air about her that radiated nothing but power. The look in her eyes gave him great pause.

"Attempt to do what you will to me Robin but never for a second allow yourself to think that laying a hand on Emma will go unpunished. This is what is going to happen. I will let you turn around and I will allow you to leave this town. You will leave indefinitely and if you ever conceive of returning I will not hesitate to destroy you as soon as you step over that town line. Do not underestimate me, you have no idea what I am capable of and no longer do you have a hold nor a say in what I do or how I do it. Now leave."

It took all of the strength Regina had to turn around and walk away from the man in front of her without attempting to cause him significantly more pain. She turned and was greeted by the sight of Emma being supported by Ruby and coming towards her. Just as the blonde was about to reach her, Regina heard movement behind her. Someone screamed to her to watch out. The brunette turned and saw a blur of Robin rushing towards her just in time to send him flying back with a slight flick of her wrist. She strode towards him, the click of her heels on the concrete sending shivers through every person there. No one was expecting mercy from her now.

Robin was now in the middle of the street in front of Granny's. Regina reached him, keeping her eyes locked on his motionless form. Her final step towards him made him jump slightly and he put his hands up in a sort of mock defeat. Once again he took his time getting to his feet but when he was up the words that left his mouth built such an anger in the brunette, it seemed it would take an army to return her to herself.

"Regina. Simple emotional Regina. Don't you remember what your mother taught you? Love is weakness. And look at this, you have provided such wonderful proof for her argument. Standing before me I have a broken, useless woman and behind her I have a poor excuse for a replacement for a man. Did you really think that that woman would ever be able to please you? This disgusting attempt at building something anew really does make me feel a certain kind of sympathy for the both of you. It's really rather pathetic and the only reason no one will say anything is because no one knows you like I do."

Robin let out a sinister laugh and his smile matched the chill that was in the air.

"No one knows what you really look like Regina. On your knees. On your back. Begging. Pleading. Nobody knows how easy it is to break you."

Regina hears and takes in every single word. Her hands begin to shake and magic slowly encircles them and her eyes turn a deep purple.

Before Robin can take a breath in order to bring his next verbal onslaught of the woman in front of him, magic rushes from Regina and wraps itself around him, long tendrils move in and around Robin's limbs lifting and holding him in the air. Once his struggle comes to an end as he cannot fight against the strength of Regina's magic one last, slowly moving tendril makes its way around his neck. He moves his head from side to side in an attempt to shake it off and this makes Regina laugh to herself, a cold laugh that almost sounds evil.

"My dear Robin. At last it seems you have pushed me too far. Now you will learn."

With the last word of each sentence a loud crack is heard coming from Robin's body. First Regina broke his arms then one of his legs. He cried out in pain and tried to break free but the magic holding him was simply too much.

"Do you see what you have done? The pain that you have caused and created inside of me? This is what it looks like Robin. This is how it feels. Now feel it." Regina's eyes began to glow.

As Regina applied pressure to the areas already injured, the tendril around Robin's neck began to tighten. Ever so slightly, inch by inch, the tendril wound its way further and further constricting his breathing.

As Regina watched his eyes she saw as he came to the realisation that she would not stop. And her true pleasure came in seeing that one absolute look of terror where he realised that not only would he die but it would be Regina who would do it.

Just as Robin's eyes began to roll backwards into his head, a hand on Regina's shoulder pulled her back and the magic was lost.

"Regina that's enough!"

Robin fell to the ground and screamed out in pain in between the coughs and deep breaths of air.

The mayor was brought out of her seemingly magical trance as Emma grabbed her to turn her away from what she was doing. It took some time for Regina to come back to herself and Emma watched as realisation dawned upon her. Tears came to her eyes and all of the emotions that she had shielded herself from this evening came rushing at her all at once. Emma led her away from the crowd that was gathering around Robin and back to her yellow VW bug.

They both lean against it.

"Regina, that was…"

"I know. But not all magic is like that."

"I know that. I just didn't appreciate the pain he caused you."

"Well I guess now everyone knows."

They both laughed softly at Regina's attempt at lightening the situation. Emma hissed at the pain she felt from laughing as the cut caused by Robin was still bleeding and painful.

"Here let me."

Regina stood in front of Emma and gently held her chin. She turned Emma's head to the right and hovered her hand down the side of the blonde's head. A light magic gently spilled from her hand in a much more gentle fashion than she had displayed earlier and softly laid itself over Emma's wound, beginning to heal it. Once Regina was done Emma was completely healed and it looked and felt as though nothing had happened.

"Thank you."

Emma took Regina's hand in her own and kissed her palm. The blonde was attempting to reconcile in her own mind the fact that Regina's hands had just now been able to create so much pain while almost in the same moment manage to heal and bring comfort. The brunette sensed Emma's slight apprehension. She stepped back from the blonde and walked around to the passenger side of the yellow bug. They both got in and it was a silent drive back to the mayoral mansion. Emma assumed that someone would help Robin either to the hospital or back to the town line but as far as she was concerned he was neither her nor Regina's problem.

Emma turned off the ignition and turned to face Regina.

"Are you feeling okay, Regina?"

"I'm feeling … nothing."

The empty look behind Regina's eyes that Emma saw when the brunette turned her head to respond to the question broke Emma's heart. She hadn't known Regina for as long as she would have liked to have had the opportunity to but that did not detract from the strong effect that the woman had on her.

"How about we get you inside?"

There was a small nod from Regina that confirmed to Emma the need for action but also the need to be gentle. She moved slowly from her side of the car to the brunette's and gently opened the passenger door. She reached her hand out to support Regina and the brunette gratefully accepted.

Hand in hand they slowly walked along the path toward the front door. Regina handed Emma her keys and the blonde unlocked the door and let them both in. She removed Regina's shoes and allowed the brunette to lean on her as they went up the stairs. Regina led them to her bedroom and turned her bedside lamp on as they entered.

Emma stood somewhat awkwardly in the centre of the room while she waited for Regina to get into bed. She imagined that she might simply fall into bed straight away but instead the brunette reached her hands behind herself and attempted to pull down the zipper of her dress. She was obviously struggling so Emma took steps towards her and ran her hands along Regina's forearms and up to her shoulders. She felt the brunette immediately relax and leaned her mouth next to her ear to whisper.

"Here, let me."

Regina moaned softly and her head turned toward Emma's mouth. Her whole body relaxed and she leaned into the blonde. Emma stayed close to her and slowly pulled the zipper down her back. She brought her hands back up to Regina's shoulders, slid her fingers into the dress and brought it down her arms. Emma then brought her lips to Regina's shoulder and lightly placed a kiss there. As the dress moved lower down the brunette's body so did Emma. She spun Regina around to face her and continued to bring the dress to the floor. The blonde was on her knees in front of Regina and the eroticism of the moment escaped neither one of them. Everything that had just happened at Grannie's was so far from their minds it was as though they had only ever existed inside of this room and had only ever known each other this intimately.

Regina felt Emma's fingers as they trailed down her body and the lower they went, the more her attention was drawn. She was looking down at the woman now kneeling before her and the intense desire she saw in Emma's eyes was immediately reflected in her own. The heat between them had risen to something beyond both distraction and temptation. Emma could smell Regina's scent and it filled her with such a deep sense of want she had to remember herself and bring her thoughts back to centre. She looked up, watching Regina watching her. The blonde leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Regina's inner thigh with a quick bite when she felt goosebumps tickle her lips.

Emma quickly stood and led Regina to her bed. She laid her down and made sure to cover her with the sheet that was pulled back. The brunette wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and brought their faces close together. Regina was vulnerable in this moment, she was practically naked, covered only in a sheet in her bed with Emma standing over her. But she felt safe.

Regina pulled their lips together and relished in the feeling of Emma's breath and the light flicks of her tongue.

Once they pulled apart Emma said goodnight to the Mayor and made sure she was comfortable before leaving the room. She closed the door behind her and went downstairs. She made her way to the kitchen and put some coffee in the machine ready for the morning. She also left Regina a note saying:

 _I hope you have a good sleep. Call me when you wake up so I can make you breakfast._

 _E x_

And then Emma left and went home, although she couldn't help but feel as though a small piece of her remained behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina awoke feeling heavy and drained. She had slept well but there was a weight on her shoulders that had not left her during the night. She dressed herself in silk pyjamas and went to check on Henry before going downstairs. He appeared peaceful and so she would let him sleep. Seeing her son lightened her somewhat but she couldn't ignore the slight need she felt for Emma to be near her.

Once in the kitchen the brunette made her way to the coffee machine. There were already ground beans in the top. She was immediately suspicious as she always cleaned it out so that she could make a fresh batch in the morning. Regina turned and leaned against the bench top, crossed her arms and a crinkle appeared in her brow as she attempted to place the event that may have produced the beans.

That was when she saw it. There was a note on the other bench top. The handwriting appeared to be feminine and she hoped it was from Emma.

Upon reading the message left from the blonde Regina immediately ran to the front door and grabbed her bag off of the table in the foyer. She fetched her phone out and proceeded to call Emma. A voice muffled by layers of blankets and pillows answered.

"Hel...hello?"

"Good morning Miss Swan." Regina smiled at the playfulness that coloured her words. It was not intentional, it was simply what Emma brought out in her.

"Shit! Regina! Oh my god okay I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Wait, Emma. Emma?" But the blonde had already hung up the phone. Regina imagined her to be racing around the house trying to find something to wear, trying to do everything at once and maybe even tripping over things and filling the house with profanity. She laughed softly to herself and set about making some coffee for Emma for when she arrived.

True to her word it only took Emma about five minutes to be at Regina's. Before the brunette could begin to pour their coffees, there was a knock at the door. Regina followed the sound from the kitchen to the foyer and acknowledged the excitement that she felt upon the blonde's speedy arrival.

"Hey there. How did you sleep? Are you feeling okay? You look great!" Emma stumbled inside asking all of the questions that she had been dying for the answers to. All night she had sat up in bed just in case Regina should call her but eventually she could not keep fighting the exhaustion tugging at her eyes and she fell asleep. The care that Emma put into lightly touching Regina's arm and the feeling in her eyes with every proceeding question did not go unnoticed by the brunette. She placed both of her hands on either side of Emma's face and stared at the young woman until she got the hint and stopped talking. With a sweet laugh Regina let her hands drop although both of them missed the contact immediately.

"I'm fine Emma, honestly. Last night was the culmination of something that I think was going on inside me for some time. I have never acknowledged just how deeply everything had affected me and seeing you...it all just broke out of me and I suppose I let myself feel it in its entirety."

"So, I suppose you don't need to talk about it then?"

"Not unless there's something you want to know?"

Emma mulled over the question and scrunched up her face in thought. Just as Regina thought she was about to ask something that she was not ready for, Emma behaved perfectly as herself and brought some much needed brightness to the Mayor.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

A light chuckle fell from Regina's lips as she took Emma's hand and led her to the kitchen. Before either of them spoke, Regina prepared the coffee and handed Emma a mug. Both of them were glad to remain together in the warm silence of the morning. Despite a lack of conversation or proximity, both the blonde and the brunette felt content and, although neither was brave enough to say it to the other yet, they felt at home.

It was still early and so Henry would not be awake for some time. Regina led Emma from the kitchen and into the living room. She waited for Emma to sit down first so that she could sit across from her. Regina did say that there was nothing she needed to talk about, but she did have some questions about the previous night that she wanted to ask Emma. So before her bravery escaped she leapt into what she feared and just asked.

"Emma, are you afraid of me?"

"What? No! Of course not. I already know what you're thinking and no I am not afraid of you because last night I saw how powerful you are."

"But…"

"There's no 'buts' Regina, besides, it was really cool. You kicked ass."

Despite Regina knowing Emma's words to be true it was her own doubt that was scratching at the back of her mind. She had almost torn Robin in half and he had barely left with his life. She was struggling with the idea of Emma trusting her because she was finding it almost impossible to trust herself.

The blonde could see that Regina was thinking deeply about both the topic of conversation and probably the events of the previous evening. So, Emma placed her mug on the small coffee table beside her chair, moved onto the floor and made her way over to the deeply focused older woman in front of her. Both of Emma's hands travelled up the brunette's legs, over her knees and slowly began to spread her legs. After a moment of hesitation Regina allowed Emma to have control. The blonde's hands continued upwards and her body followed, there was a sinful smile on her face and Regina could not take her eyes off the woman between her legs.

With nimble fingers the buttons on Regina's pyjama shirt were undone and Emma's fingers trailed down her torso, over her abdomen and stopped to hover over the elastic hem of her pants. With her fingernails pressing down slightly harder, Emma's hands made their way back up towards the brunette's chest. Goosebumps followed Emma's fingers on Regina's skin and the brunette shivered at her touch; her hips lifted from the couch trying to lead Emma to where she wanted her hands to travel to most.

The blonde chuckled at the reaction she was having on the woman underneath her. Emma's lips began to follow her fingers up and down Regina's body. She trailed her hands back down to the brunette's thighs and lifted her legs so that they wrapped around her. They fit together in such a way that Regina could feel Emma gently rubbing against her centre. Taking advantage of her positioning Emma angled her body downwards and moved herself against the brunette and revelled in watching her reaction.

Regina moaned softly and angled her body closer to Emma's. As the blonde moved her body along Regina's tongue flicked out of her mouth in search for Emma's skin. But Emma stayed back from her and continued to watch.

Eventually Regina had had enough and her hand shot out and wrapped around Emma's throat. The blonde did not flinch in the slightest, instead her eyes grew darker and the sinister grin she had only widened. Regina pulled her closer and whispered in her ear.

"You had better be careful how much you tease me Miss Swan. You have no idea what I am capable of."

"Oh, I'm counting on it."

Just as Emma was allowed to lean back in order to continue undressing the brunette they heard the footsteps of Henry coming down the stairs and they shared a frustrated groan.

Emma stood as Regina re-buttoned her shirt. Before Regina walked away from the blonde, Emma grabbed her hand and pulled her closer by the hem of her pyjama pants.

"You'll have to show me what you're capable of later."

With one last signature smile from Emma she walked away from Regina and into the foyer. Without any idea of how they would explain Emma's presence to Henry and still quite flustered from how much she wanted Emma, the brunette followed behind the blonde and hoped that she might be as good with white lies as she was with women.

"Hey Henry." Emma hoped that if she was calm and treated this as nothing out of the ordinary then there would be nothing for Henry's very curious mind to latch onto.

The young boy looked slightly confused for a moment as he started to look for his mother. Luckily, she stepped out from behind Emma and greeted him with an excuse for his teacher's presence at their house that was more than acceptable.

"Hello, Henry dear. Miss Swan and I were just going over some curriculum points that I was interested in for you. She had very good things to say about you."

"Oh...well thank you Miss Swan."

"Not a problem kid."

"Time for you to go upstairs and start your homework Henry, I'll let you know when your breakfast is ready."

"Okay Mom, bye Miss Swan."

"See you tomorrow Henry."

Both women watched Henry go up the stairs and to his room. Once he was out of sight and earshot they turned to one another and shared a nervous grin. Neither one of them failed to realise how the situation may have turned out had they not heard Henry coming downstairs.

When they heard his door close they turned to each other and let out a relieved sigh.

"I suppose I should get going, you probably want to focus on Henry's homework and I have some school stuff I should get to as well."

Regina's disappointed face at this change in events made Emma melt. She brought the older woman closer to her and took the opportunity to run her hands underneath her shirt and up and down her naked back. Emma's hands came around the brunette's body and her nails trailed up her ribs but stopped just before her breasts. The brunette let out a moan that sent shivers up Emma's back.

"Surely you wouldn't leave me in this state Miss Swan?"

Regina was attempting to portray a calm and put together facade but the desperation in her voice was not lost on Emma. So, the blonde chuckled and responded in a way that would frustrate Regina to no end.

"Actually, I certainly would Madam Mayor. The more I frustrate you now, the more you'll enjoy it when I finally give you what you want."

A cold gaze came over the brunette's face, but the subtle hint of a smirk gave away her true feelings.

"Do not presume to know what I want, Ms Swan."

Emma brought her face close to Regina's, a naughty smile forming that signalled only good things to come, and trailed her lips down the brunette's neck, back up towards her ear and then slowly across to her mouth. She felt Regina exhale with want and relished in the fact that the brunette was moving closer towards her.

Emma quickly stepped away from Regina just as their lips were about to meet and shot the brunette the cheekiest smile she could muster.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Regina."

Emma made her way towards the front door without looking back, but as soon as her hand touched the knob she had an urgent feeling. Regina was still standing behind her, not retreating from the foyer so that she might catch every last glimpse of Emma before she left. The blonde turned around and quickly walked towards Regina.

In what seemed like one swift move Emma was in front of the Mayor and lifting her into her arms. Their lips crashed together and Regina's hands wrapped themselves around the blonde's neck. Emma led them both into the living room and smiled into Regina's kiss when she heard and felt the brunette magic the doors closed.

Managing not to trip over anything, Emma made her way to one of the couches and gently placed Regina onto it. Neither wanted to release their lips from the others kiss. Emma took advantage of their need to breathe to move her head back away from the brunette beneath her. Regina's body came up towards Emma but the blonde pushed her firmly into the couch and gave her a smouldering look that very effectively communicated 'wait'.

The blonde removed Regina's pyjama pants together with her panties and ran her hands up the back of her legs until they gripped the backs of her knees. Emma lifted Regina's legs onto her shoulders and became completely intoxicated by her scent.

"I've wanted to taste you since the first moment you walked into my classroom."

This bold statement made Regina shiver with anticipation and need. She could feel Emma's breath every time she exhaled on her centre and her patience was wearing dangerously thin. Emma leaned in towards her sex and began to kiss and lightly bite the insides of her thighs. Again, Regina lifted her hips and moved herself towards Emma's mouth. The blonde placed a firm hand over her pelvis and pushed her back down onto the couch.

Just as Regina had had enough and was preparing to protest at the lack of satisfaction, Emma's tongue swiped up between her folds and gently flicked against her clit, making the mayor gasp and all thoughts of protest immediately leave her mind.

Emma heard the sudden intake of air above her and looked up with the cheekiest smile she could muster. Regina looked down and their eyes met for a moment before the brunette's thoughts came together and she was able to speak.

"Don't you dare stop."

"I wouldn't dream of it, your majesty."

In an instant Emma was back lavishing Regina's sex in long and searching licks. She moved her mouth up to the brunette's clit and began to gently flick her tongue over it. Emma's left band became intertwined with Regina's right. The blonde's right hand then slowly made its way to where her mouth was and she began to tease Regina's opening. Her fingers began to move in and out of the brunette excruciatingly slowly. Emma was relishing in the feeling of Regina around her fingers. She could feel the brunette tighten when she paid attention to her clit and could feel her own wetness flood her panties because of it.

Having the taste, smell and feel of Regina invading all of her senses was driving Emma completely insane. She was doing her best to stop herself from simply taking Regina and ravishing her until she was struggling to breathe and shaking on the floor, utterly spent.

But Emma needed to pace this, she wanted to elicit the utmost pleasure in the brunette in the most tantalising way first.

Her fingers were now moving in and out of Regina at a faster pace and her tongue was relentless on the brunette's clit. She began to feel Regina grow tighter and tighter around her fingers and so sped up her movements. Regina was coming close to her orgasm and with her free hand she gripped Emma's hair and held her mouth against her as her hips began to rise and fall with the action of the blonde's fingers.


End file.
